devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezah Sollef (New/Reworked)
Ezah Sollef The previous version of Ezah (done by me) was getting too old and covered in dust. It followed trends that were high on that time, and as of a few months ago those trends (I.E. edgy Xenon follower) were forgotten and Ezah turned almost completely obsolete. I decided to remake him completely, aside from element and name. He has a new outfit and a new interesting moveset. I also spent about 12 hours working non-stop to complete this character, high hopes that it will be well acclaimed. Hope you like it! Appearence Ezah Sollef is a tall man, wearing a haze undershirt with a black tie and black suspenders. His face lacks expressions. He wears a brown cap and circular glasses. Personality Ezah Sollef is a passive person: he dislikes fighting. He is someone of great intellect and professionalism, being the mastermind behind the plans of any organization or group that hires him. Usually cold and calculist, most people tend to stay away. It’s also extremely hard to know what’s going on on his mind, since he usually is emotionless. However, he may show emotions in truly critical moments. The emotions displayed by him on those moments are usually either sorrow, anger or disgust. He gets instantly triggered when called a moron. . . . . . . . Moves Upgrades 1 - Slightly increases rate of Haze channeling rate. Also increases the amount of the Haze FoF stock drained by the chains. (+0,2 per second for channeling and 0,1 to draining from the chains) 2 - Increases base damage. (+8 to every damaging abilty: LMB and R per SP) 3 - Increases time in which Mark stays on target. (+0,5 seconds per SP) 15/15/15 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout “I AM NOT. A. MORON.” (163889195) . 50/50/50 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout the quote above. Upon pressing this once more, you shout the following part of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LovYNScgReY (From 8:06 to 8:18) Boss Information Phase One: Ezah welcomes the protagonists, saying it must've been really hard to reach him. He explains that it's possibily one of the worst mistakes they could ever make, and warns them about HIM. He then engages in battle. Themes: Dialogue - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVXwqsJHHFA Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhdlLlRMH_c Moves: 1: Multiple chains come from the chamber’s walls. Any players that touch them will take 1 damage per tick. Yes, per tick. The chains stay in place for the entire duration of this phase. 2: Releases a large pulse. Deals 100 damage. 3: Covers most of the battlefield in a purple mist. Players will take 45 damage every two seconds if still inside. Mist disappears after 5 seconds. 4: Purple blasts are shot around the chamber from unknown sources. They leave a trail that deals half of the damage as the blasts. Disappears after 2 seconds. Each blast deals 120 damage. 5: Very fast, small orbs swirl around Ezah, dealing 25 damage to every player that touches them. Boss HP: 45.000 Scales up massively with the amount of players in the server. Goes up to 135.000. Speed: 20 This phase gives 65.000 gold and 10.000 EXP. Phase Two: Ezah states that they are making a mistake by fighting him, saying that it's too dangerous for himself and the protagonists, since there is something they don't know about yet and it's better for them to give up and go back to wherever they were before. The protagonists insist, as Ezah reluctantly engages in fight once again. Dialogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c624QWR3CXI Fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rzjD2ImpCM things from Phase One here but more damage and slightly more speed 2: Targets a certain player, before unleashing a barrage of 10 chains on the player’s direction, each dealing 50 damage. 3: A random player will be attached to a chain coming from Ezah. The player will take 50 damage every second, for 3 seconds. 4: Targets players. A chain will be instantly attached to them. After 10 seconds, they will burst, dealing 150 damage to the players.This is unavoidable. Boss HP: 125.000 Scales massively with the amount of players in the server. Goes up to 375.000. Speed: 30 This fight gives 275.000 gold and 40.000 EXP. Upon defeat, Ezah reveals that the problem with defeating him is not that he would kill them, but because the protagonists released an unimaginably powerful evil. After that, Ezah screams, as a shadow could be seen behind himself in the dialogue box. He then vanishes. Sollef has been added to the character roaster. Trivia * The original Ezah Sollef was among the first OCs to be made. He was JamarMario's first OC, created early 2016 and posted on the Devil Beater Wikia on Late 2016. Moved to Devil Beater fanon as soon as it got released. * The original idea was to be an extremely edgy gentleman that went havoc after seeing friends getting hurt. * He is confirmed to have the exact same voice as Wheatley from Portal 2. * He is directly related to a company named Fun 'n Fruity, being it's president. * He has a direct relation with a certain being. * Rewarded as one of the best Devil Beater OCs ever made by darkkyraki.Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Fun 'n Fruity Category:Characters